


A Timely Confession

by angelus2hot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: rarepairfest, Confessions, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A close call leads to jealousy and a confession.





	A Timely Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/gifts).



> **Title:** A Timely Confession  
>  **Fandom:** DC's Legends of Tomorrow  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mick Rory/Ray Palmer  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,429  
>  **Summary:** A close call leads to jealousy and a confession.  
>  **A/N:** written for NaughtyAnne for [Rare Pair Fest 2017](http://rarepairfest.livejournal.com/)

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Mick yelled as Ray stumbled into the room after him. He couldn’t believe how close he had come to losing Ray. But what shocked him the most was how much that thought bothered him. And it did. It bothered him a lot.

Ray shrugged as he leaned up against the wall of the ship; his breath coming in exhausted gasps. “It worked, didn’t it?”

 _It worked, didn’t it?_ Mick muttered under his breath. “What I don’t understand is why you would risk it to begin with. You didn’t know that woman so what made you think putting yourself in harm’s way was a good thing?” He couldn’t help but wonder if she hadn’t had long blonde hair and big bre... Thankfully, Ray interrupted that train of thought because all it was doing was pissing him off.

“Weren’t we supposed to help? She was in trouble and she was....” At the look on Mick’s face his words trailed off. “Wait.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Were you jealous?” Even though he knew better Ray couldn’t stop himself from teasing Mick. No matter how much he might wish it was true he knew there was no way in any timeline where Mick would be jealous over him. 

Mick’s mouth fell open at the question. _Was he jealous? Could that be the problem?_ No, he didn’t think so. _Not that he was about to admit it either way._ He stared off in space and let his mind muddle through the question to find the answer. _Would it have bothered him so much if the woman hadn’t been so pretty and built like a brick house or if she had been a man instead?_ After a moment Mick nodded his head. _Yeah, it certainly would have._ He couldn’t see any scenario where Ray putting himself in danger and risking his life to save a perfect stranger or anyone else for that matter wouldn't make him afraid of losing him. Especially when it had been this close of a call.

At his partner’s continued silence Ray couldn’t take it any more. “What was I supposed to do let her die?”

“Do you not understand how close you came to... if I hadn’t gotten there in time you would have been...” _Damn it!_ Just the thought was almost too much for him to handle. 

Ray stared at Mick, his eyes taking in the worry written on Mick’s face for all to see. “You didn’t answer my question.”

A growl escaped from low in his throat. “Yes.” He all but yelled the answer before he lowered his voice to whisper. “If it came down to her or you.... I want you alive.” Mick was aware of what that made him sound like but better a stranger than Ray. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 _Why did he care so much?_ He’d always given off this ‘couldn’t care less’ vibe whenever anyone got too close. “Mick, I...” Whatever else he was going to say was lost as his legs buckled beneath him. He would have hit the floor if it wasn’t for Mick’s lightning reflexes. 

“I’m okay.” Ray rushed to assure his partner. “Just my legs are a little wobbly from all the...” The words trailed off and his breath hitched in his throat as Mick’s hands began to roam his body. “Ummm... What are you doing?”

He didn’t even pause to answer Ray’s question. “Relax.” His voice was husky as he all but snarled the command. “I’m checking for wounds.” 

As Mick’s fingers brushed across his stomach he had to clench his teeth tight together to keep the moan from escaping. “I told you I’m okay.”

“You’ll pardon me if I don’t believe you especially since you passed out. I’d rather check for myself.”

 _Passed out?_ Ray bristled. “I did not pass out. I’ll have you know I haven’t passed out since....”

“Easy there, haircut. My mistake.” Mick bit back a grin. “I should have said you almost passed out.”

Ray didn’t see how that made much of a difference but let it slide. The most important thing at the moment was trying to figure out a way to get Mick’s hands off of him. And that was something he would have never thought he would want to do, especially since he had spent many a sleepless night dreaming about how to get Mick’s hands on his body.

Finally, Ray breathed a sigh of relief tinged with disappointment as Mick took a step back putting some distance between them. “You’re good. Other than a few scrapes and bruising you appear to be unhurt.” Which was a miracle to say the least. A shudder ran through his body at the thought of how close it had been.

“Told you so.” Ray couldn’t stop himself.

Mick shot him a grimace that he passed off as a smile. “It could’ve been worse. A lot worse.” He mumbled angrily beneath his breath. He needed a drink. A lot of them.

 _What was going on with Mick? Why wasn’t he letting it go?_ Ray leaned his head to the side and stared at the other man. “What’s going on?”

He could have said a lot of things that were on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t. Mick was tired of hiding the truth from himself and more importantly from Ray. A sigh swept through him echoing through the room as he sank down into the chair and glanced up at Ray. _Confession time._ He muttered under his breath.

“I lied.”

A look of confusion spread across Ray’s face. “About what?”

“I... uh...” _What was wrong with him?_ He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “The reason I was so angry with you for helping that woman was because you’d risked your life.”

“What?” Ray scratched his head. He was beyond confused. Mick wasn’t telling him any thing that he hadn’t already.

“What I’m trying to say is that the thought of something happening to you....” Mick paused for a moment to dispel the thought. “Well, it pisses me off.”

“I think we’ve established that already.” Ray reminded him. 

This beating around the bush was getting old real quick not to mention it was taking too long. It was like ripping a bandage off; he might as well do it all at once. Mick gave a frustrated growl before plunging head long into his confession. “You rushed into a battle, your suit malfunctioned, there were canons... I swear I thought my heart would stop.” He shook his head that wasn’t what he meant to say. He took a deep breath, “I don’t want you to risk your life because my life would meaningless without you in it.” 

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. _Was Mick saying what he thought he was saying?_

“I don’t know how to say it any clearer.” Mick growled as he continued to stare up at Ray. 

Ray walked closer to where Mick sat and sank to his knees on the floor in front of him. “From the moment we met I couldn’t get you off of my mind or out of my dreams. If there is one thing in this world that I want... it’s you.” With his hands on Mick’s thighs he leaned in closer, took a deep breath and whispered softly, “I’m in love with you.”

Mick’s mouth opened and closed in quick succession. He didn’t know what to say. That wasn’t true. He knew what he wanted to say, what he should say but he couldn’t quite make his mouth say the words. “I...”

“Shh. It’s okay.” Ray’s thumb gently traced his bottom lip. “It’s okay.” He repeated gently. “You don’t have to say it. I know you love me.” Although he couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to realize it. After all Mick had shown him by his every action how he’d felt. All that wasted time when he could have already... Ray shook his head. He didn’t want to dwell on lost time.

With a quizzical look on his face, as if he was shocked to admit it, Mick clasped his hand around Ray's neck urging him closer as his fingers caressed the soft skin at the nape of his neck. “I do you know.”

An ecstatic smile appeared on Ray’s face, lighting his eyes with happiness. “I know.” He whispered as he leaned forward, his lips searching out Mick’s.

And that was the last thing that either of them said for a very long time.


End file.
